warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Coloured Lies
' ' The Blurb Young Cinderpaw has worked in the poor branch of CharmClan for her entire life, but she doesn't really care. Her only thoughts are to care for her little sister, Rainkit, and protect her. But when Cinderpaw's mother sends her away to an elite Apprentice Academy, in the rich branch of CharmClan, Cinderpaw begins to learn things she never wanted to know about herself. Forced to stop a true evil from destroying CharmClan, it's up to clumsy Cinderpaw to show CharmClan who she really is, and maybe put the pieces of her life together on the way there. Prologue A russet she-cat poked through the wreckage. "Find anything?" She mewed. "Nothing yet Kinder!" Called a male voice. Kinder moved the wet wood aside. "You'd think there would be something to salvage. Even after a disatser like this, Rich always leave something behind." The tom laughed. "Yes. A sodden mouse." "Or a damaged rose." Mewed Kinder, shifted a large rock. "I heard that they left an entire pouch of prey behind once." Mewed the tom, poking into the reeds. Kinder rolled her eyes. "Or they'e left a-" She broke off. "Kringle? Can you come here?" Kringle took his head out of the river, and padded to Kinder. "This better be good. I nearly found a fish." Kinder nosed aside some of the branches. "Kringle, there's a kit here." She peered down at the tiny gray and white kit. "She must have been abandoned." Kringle shifted the stones near her. "There's strands of fur here. They must have died in the accident. And the kit was never rescued." Kinder looked at her brother. "What Rich family would have a caretaker so foolish, that they'd leave behind a kit?" Kringle shrugged. "I don't know. But we can't take her with her. We're starving as it is." Kinder leaned down, and nuzzled the tiny kit. "We can't just leave her here. She'd die." Kringle stood up, and started to walk away. "We can't keep her. Get her out of that cold bed of reeds, and we'll take her to some den. They'll be someone in this division who'll care for her." Kinder sighed. "Alright." She picked up the tiny she-kit, and wandered around the area. There would be no cat in the rich branch that would take her. And there would be no cat that could feed her in the poor branch. But there has to be a way. Eventually, a small firefly lighted den came into view. Tired from walking, she lay the kit down on the entrance. "Is anyone home?" She mewed loudly. A scuffle of paws came from inside the den. Kinder took off running, and just made it into the trees when a she-cat poked her head out of the den. She looked down at the she-kit, then left and right, as if there was someone she could find. Eventually, she picked up the kit, and brought her inside. Kinder let out a sigh of relief. She'll be safe. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics